Devotion
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: She had always followed him most of his life. He had never known what it was like to lose her even when he really didn't need someone to watch his back. Perhaps, despite what their attribute says about them, they do need a companion in order to drift the never-ending sky. Their aloofness is what brought them together, after all. 18xOC. Oneshot


**An idea came last year about the type of companion Hibari Kyoya would have tolerated. That and I have read other fanfics that had inspired me to write one. I made this when I was procrastinating instead of facing life. So yeah. Excuse some errors as it was not proofread.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

They met when they still did not know the circumstances that bound them to each other.

Hibari Kyoya was beginning to understand the importance of discipline and how he would enforce it to everyone. He was starting to have that air of superiority which compelled everyone to bow before him.

Shinohara Fuyumi was dutifully following her father's footsteps, trailing three steps behind unless told otherwise. She stared at the boy, probably the same age as her, and gave him a curt nod. At such a young age, she was a reserved child, always obedient and complying.

"This is Kyoya-kun, Fuyumi-chan." The Hibari head introduced his son to their family friend. Every generation, a Shinohara would offer their second child to the Hibari heir as a loyal companion. A treaty that maintained peace for about twenty generations. For the Shinohara's, the first child shall be retained for they shall be the heir, and the second to the Hibari's. The people cooed at how cute the three year olds were, and some even remarked how they look good together. The heads of the respective clans simply laughed at the notion. It was the first time, after all, that the offered child was a girl.

Those not coming from their society do not know the importance of old blood. The common folk had long forgotten about their history. But those who had witnessed, or the descendants thereof, will not. It was by the joint effort of the Shinohara and the Hibari that Namimori has come to be.

Kyoya was four when he knew of it. He was sharing his knowledge to Fuyumi who seemed to take in the information as she idly sketched on the pad. A few months from now, when she would be four, she would know as well. But for the time being, she was asked to attend to her daily training (in preparation for combat and in becoming a well refined Japanese lady- a Yamato Nadeshiko) which she dutifully does.

Their classmates in play school seemed to be having fun in the slide. Kyoya noticed she was staring at them a bit longer than when she has no interest in things. "Stop being jealous of herbivores." He reminded her with distaste. He hated their crowd, and their noise.

"What are herbivores?" Fuyumi asked, suddenly confused. She listened intently as Kyoya started his lecture on animals, the food chain, and the hierarchy... At least his hierarchy. All the while, Fuyumi wondered about the colorful venomous animals her mother taught her that she should imitate.

Kyoya told her that those are small animals. "You have yet to learn the difference." He simply said.

"But Kyoya," Said child was trying to be patient. He learned that he hates people who asks, but Fuyumi would be an exception. She doesn't irritate him as much as the herbivores. "Minoru-kun eats meat. You said he is an herbivore."

Kyoya proceeded his discussion of the strong and weak animals. Fuyumi was quite sure wildlife and natural selection do not work that way, but she nodded. Kyoya wouldn't lie to anyone.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered why Hibari never threatened the girl who was always following him 'to be bitten to death' as how said prefect would greet them almost every day. He hated crowding, after all. He also wondered how come she isn't so scared of Hibari Kyoya. It was Hibari, and even the people who bullies Sawada knew better than to mess with Hibari.

Yamamoto said that she was the rumored girlfriend, but Sasagawa disproved the stipulation by informing them that they were always like that. It seemed as though Kyoya was always leading while she follows.

Kyoya seemed to be not bothered at all, though at times, she is nowhere to be found. Those were rare occurrences. Back when Mukuro attacked them, she seemed to be in the list despite being a girl (Of course, the teenage boys had yet to accept the importance and grace of females in battle, a case in point- Shinohara and Lal Mirch. Bianchi included.)

Hibari seemed to be pissed when she returned, staggering, and having obvious bruises and cuts, but when she smirked as though she was victorious, he simply went his way after telling her, "You look like a herbivore."

Fuyumi simply laughed and followed him wherever he went. "I hope that is just you saying that I look like I fell from a tree" She hid the anxiety of being rejected by him, and being weak in his eyes. For then, she might not be worthy of watching his back. Little did they know that he directed her to the clinic where Shamal happily obliged to his command to patch her up, and with some threats when he could see the mischievous hands of said doctor roaming everywhere.

* * *

Dino would tease Kyoya after their training about letting his 'girlfriend' see how ruthless the latter was. Of course, Hibari would retaliate by almost hitting his mentor with his tonfa. Dino noticed Kyoya denied his stipulations only once, and he seemed to direct his anger towards the blonde Italian, again.

Though he doesn't attend his classes, Fuyumi would dutifully come to class as a diligent student and would go back to the rooftop to meet him again. She would casually comment on how pitiful the rooftop, with all the damages, and Kyoya would glare at Dino. Fortunately, looks do not kill.

Dino thought that Kyoya prefers refine and demure ladies. For one, Fuyumi shows the qualities of a person brought up in a sophisticated household. An exemplar lady if one would describe her from the way she upholds herself to the way she walks and talks. However, he knew she was trained to be skilled in other aspects and to use her beauty to her advantage. The blonde knew better than to rely on what the girl wanted people to know. She could be an assassin. Her movements are silent, precise, and planned. There are times when he would be surprised when she was already behind Kyoya or behind him, watching intently. She may seemed to be relaxed but he knew there was a weapon behind her back, ready to be pointed at the Cavallone boss once she sensed danger.

The night of Kyoya's match came and she dutifully stood inside the box, waiting for him to finish. And when things turned for the worse, she stepped out and watched Kyoya's back. Her choice of weapon is a pendulum. Dino got worried since she seemed to not be in par with the mosca but she proved him wrong.

Tsunayoshi's guardians were surprised at her display of strength. When she battled, it was as though she was dancing. And when the mosca finally cut the strings of her weapon, she revealed to have a butterfly knife hidden somewhere, and her dance continued until she activated the traps, and even when she dodged, it seemed as though they were watching a ballet instead of a girl dodging bullets.

The mosca escaped while she was dodging the bullets that came her way. It was then that she was reunited with Kyoya who looked at her with surprise.

"It looked fun so I want to join too." Fuyumi simply responded.

"Hn." He turned her back on her, as he anticipated for the enemy to attack. He could feel the presence of someone strong. She in turn watched his back.

* * *

When the Sky match was over, Tsunayoshi and the others did not see the two leave. But Ryohei told them that the two already left, and reassured Tsuna that Shinohara would tend to Kyoya's wound. Little did they know that Kyoya was still leading her, albeit staggering at some point while she resisted the urge to help him.

He would reject her help. He's a carnivore. He is proud. It would hurt him to be seen as someone pitiful, especially from her. He trusts that she knew when to intervene, and the aftermath of that battle was not the time. So she waited patiently as she followed, until they reached the helicopter. She endured asking how he was feeling until they reached his household and asked their help for the first aid kit, and told Kyoya's retainer to call for their doctor. And as she cleaned his face with a warm towel, she smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" Kyoya asked. Fuyumi took his hand, and cleaned the wound. "I'm just relieved." He didn't know how she prayed hard for him that night. How she resisted going out to his aid to help him get the poison out.

"I do not need the doctor." His statement snapped her out of her reverie. She was skilled enough to give attention to his wounds. "I know, but just to make sure the poison is out of your system or you won't be able to make your morning rounds tomorrow." She wanted to shout at him for being so proud, but at least, she knew how to make him comply. And he didn't want to miss patrolling Namimori.

* * *

"Sawada and his friends were missing, so I was told by Sasagawa." Fuyumi told Hibari. They were in the rooftop, Fuyumi finishing her meal while Kyoya was already lying on the floor.

"Since when did you associate with the herbivores?" He asked, turning to her with a look that demanded an answer. He rose up in wonder. She was with him every day so there is no time for her to be crowding with them.

In the background, Hibird was chirping his name filling the silence while Fuyumi thought of how to respond to his confused gaze.

"No, not really associate. Just that I was wondering why it was so quiet lately, until I saw Ryohei asking for his sister who seemed to be missing." She put her chopsticks aside, and looked down. "I wonder what you will do if I had gone missing." She mused trying her best to sound so teasing. But she worries because when that time comes, it must be when he deemed her not worthy.

"No one would be foolish to take you away." He turned back to his lying position and yawned. "You can easily defeat them."

She simply chuckled. "If you say so." She didn't know why but his acknowledgement of her strength made her heart flutter. And somehow, it made her sad that he knew she couldn't leave him even though he would push her away. She was pathetic that way.

Hibari somehow understood why she suddenly had that melancholic expression in her face. When they were children, he hated how she constantly followed him, until he saw other children who are loud and very, very… herbivorous, so he tolerated her company until she became a constant in her life. He also didn't know why, but it seemed as though something is amiss whenever her presence is gone. He grew to like her company (most of the time she makes her presence unknown by remaining silent as she watches his back- not really needed but it could be a nice accessory). "Stop thinking like an herbivore…" He simply said as he, in an attempt to comfort her, brushed away the hair covering her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

Fuyumi smiled as she took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Kyoya." But even those words wouldn't stop the incessant nagging in her head. She couldn't fathom why she couldn't overcome that feeling, but then agan-

She knew that she isn't indispensable to Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

When Tsuna was transported to the future, the first thing he noticed about Hibari was ironically, Shinohara's absence. It was funny how she could stand out more (and shocking) when she is not trailing behind Hibari Kyoya. The brunette wondered what happened to them and hoped that it was Hibari's gesture of not letting her get into trouble. Though fearsome, he is not entirely heartless.

"What do you want to say, Herbivore?" Hibari asked, though he had a feeling that he would ask about her.

Of course, Tsuna, the ever no good Tsuna, flinched as he squealed in fear. One would wonder how such became a boss of a fearsome organization. "It's just that, I haven't seen Shinohara-san with you. How is she doing?" He asked with genuine concern.

Hibari wondered since when did they interact for her to warrant the Vongola tenth's attention, but then again, small animals worry about each other despite going their own ways.

"Fuyu has other things to take care of at the moment." Good thing that Sawada wasn't as clueless as he was before. The tenth boss took the hint of the way he worded out his thoughts, and yet the brunette still managed to remain worried.

"I wouldn't worry about her. Unlike you, she knows how to fight those bothersome herbivores." Hibari seemed not the type to be rooting on anyone when it came to battle.

Reborn was intrigued by the way Hibari was so confident about her. Had the said arcobaleno been a normal person, he would think that they have something going on. The kind of thing housewives who has nothing else to do gossip about. But the experienced hitman knew better. It was so hard to dig deeper regarding the history of the Hibari family and the Shinohara family. And Shinohara Fuyumi is not just a civilian. He knew there's more to it than that perfect façade.

Tsuna seemed to be relieved at those words. That was until he realized that she was somehow involved, "Heh?! Fight? Is she somehow involved to the Vongola because of me, too?"

Hibari glowered at the preposterous notion he came up with. There was a bubbling anger not directed at Tsuna but to himself. He knew her devotion to him. She wouldn't do it for the Vongola but for him. And it made him angry at her for being such a fool. She should have escaped then, when she had a chance. But no, she chose to return for him. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death." And Tsuna gave in to fear and fled. Gokudera scowled at the Cloud Guardiam, throwing some threats at him before he followed his boss.

* * *

When Tsuna saw Shinohara-san, the older one- the ten years older Shinohara-san of the future, she still followed Kyoya. But there was something different about the way she trailed behind. Perhaps a little closer, but then again he didn't know anything about the two and concluded that it was just his imagination.

Shinohara-san was warm to them. She, however, refused to train them when Reborn asked, saying that it wasn't in her position and that she isn't fit to be a teacher to Tsuna. Her abilities and skills is not something that could help Tsuna. She simply became Chrome's physician, monitoring the girl's health and performing necessary procedures whenever needed. She would tend to their wounds after training and prescribe some medication. Reborn told them that Shinohara-san became a licensed physician, however due to her connection with the Vongola particularly to the Cloud Guardian, she was forced into hiding.

When there was an emergency and they needed to go outside, she aided them. I-pin somehow got worried about her master so she went out of the base, and Lambo (the child, though thinking of it as a game and self-absorbed as he was, still got worried for his friend) followed. Tsuna had to skip training with Hibari who was very angry (an understatement) for the interruption the herbivores had caused. Shinohara-san accompanied Tsuna in the outside world.

A bunch of Black spells surrounded the two kids. I-pin and Lambo had exhausted their strength to fend off their attackers but to no avail. Of course, what would two kids, who only knew the basics in fighting, could have against box weapons and upgraded machineries? The inequity was apparent, and the proud men was smirking at their little victory against two helpless children. What have these men evolved to?

"Lambo! I-pin! Thank goodness we found you!" Tsuna was partially delighted to see his little 'siblings' but also worried when both of them were covered with bruises and dirt.

Shinohara-san was worried about Tsuna too. She asked him to get the children and go back to the base. "I will not let them get you." She drew out her acupuncture needles. Tsuna noticed it was different from the pendulum she used to prefer, and he was puzzled. He wanted to ask why she changed her weapon, but alas, time is of the essence. He needed to escape with the kids. "Go! I won't let them know where our base is."

Tsuna didn't need another warning. He grabbed I-pin and Lambo, cradled them both on his chest and ran as fast as he could. When he returned to the base, Hibari seemed to be more agitated. He was sending a more deadly glare at his group which scared Tsuna all the more. "I'm sorry for skipping training!" The brunette apologized.

Gokudera said something along the lines of, "The tenth need not to apologize to him!"

Kusakabe came rushing towards the control room, showing him a video Hibird captured. Gianini played it on the big screen so everyone could see.

"Yo, Hibari Kyoya!" A black spell captain, Hibari recognized, greeted with a very wicked grin.

Tsuna was worried about such feed while Yamamoto and Gokudera watched with serious expressions. They could see a chair and rope embracing an unconscious body, wearing a Namimori uniform on the background. Hibari's intimidating aura heightened.

"I found a really little cat throwing needles at my men a few moments ago. I thought you'd want it back." It wasn't the Shinohara-san of the future, but the Shinohara-san of their time. It was no wonder she was easily defeated, but Hibari knew she wouldn't go down that easily. It then dawned upon him the pale complexion of her skin, and her labored breath. She must have been poisoned. "Meet me at the rooftop of Nami Middle if you want to see her alive." Said Millefiore black spell said in a sing sang voice before the video turned off.

"What should we do, Reborn?" Tsuna panicked, putting his hands on either side of his head. "Shinohara-san was captured! We have to go to Nami Middle before they-"

"Herbivore!" Hibari cut the brunette off in his rambling. "I will bite you to death for crowding and for making such noise." He didn't need anyone distracting his thoughts by panicking through shrieking and shouting. It was giving him a headache. Had Fuyu not been poisoned, she would have survived easily. But he must be thankful to that foolish daredevil black spell captain. He could easily spot her.

That was the reason why he wanted to keep her close to him. Those children shouldn't have been left without supervision.

Tsuna remained silent after that, and opted to panic internally instead.

* * *

They followed Hibari nonetheless, much to his annoyance. They trailed behind, about three steps away from him. True to his word, Shinohara-san was at the rooftop along with the Millefiore black spell. They gave her the antidote, which Tsuna was relieved.

"Well then," The Black Spell Captain pointed a gun to Shinohara's head. Hibari maintained his composure. "Hand over the Vongola tenth or I'll-"

There was laughter. It echoed in the school rooftop and they were surprised to find the source of the laugh. "What's so funny, Hibari Kyoya's woman?"

"Hibari Kyoya's woman?" Shinohara-san mockingly repeated. "Who even told you that I have a bearing in his life that you could use me as a hostage against him?"

Tsuna couldn't see amusement in her tone. It was simply dread, and her eyes were so cold. He glanced at Hibari who seemed too confident that nothing will happen. Perhaps, they didn't have to come. Even Hibari did not draw out his tonfas. Or perhaps, Shinohara-san really has no bearing in his life. ' _Then,'_ Tsuna hoped it wasn't the case but he can't help thinking about it. ' _Did Hibari-san come here to fight?'_

"How dare-" Suddenly, the black spell fell flat on the ground. "What did you do?!" He asked, glaring at Shinohara-san. But he was so helpless. He couldn't even move a muscle, literally.

"Nothing." But she held a needle on her hand.

Hibari simply smirked. "Herbivore, I told you there is no need for you to come."

Tsuna was surprised by Shinohara-san. With or without experience in battle of that time, she could still wander in this era without being left out. Even Hibari of the past could. But she shouldn't have been dragged into this.

Hibari and Shinohara caught each other's gazes. He turned her back and she followed. That was how they work, and perhaps how they would be as long as they were alive. Although she was staggering as she followed, she maintained the three steps behind rule she seemed to impose to herself (Tsuna didn't know that she was trained to trail three steps behind). When she would seem to fall, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be ready to catch her. Fortunately, they have good reflexes and reaction time. The poison wasn't fully neutralized, after all. She finally succumbed to the fall, and Yamamoto thankfully caught her on time. Gokudera, by instinct, helped her get up while Tsuna offered to support her.

"Oi! She almost died. Why won't you help her?!" Gokudera grew irritated at how Hibari would simply wait before Shinohara could walk again. How heartless!

"I'm fine!" To their surprise, she was glaring at Gokudera. She pushed away Yamamoto, not gently, and politely declined Tsuna's offer. "The help is greatly appreciated, Sawada-kun, but I can manage." Despite really not in perfect shape, she pulled out just fine. She talked as if she was just having an afternoon tea, and acted as if she wasn't taken hostage and attacked. Although at some point she was panting heavily and she would stop for the briefest moment before she would continue as if nothing happened.

"She's not an herbivore, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari simply said before he walked ahead. When they reached the temple, Kusakabe was waiting. He opened the hidden door towards their base. They haven't noticed how she knew everyone seemed to be tensed outside, how they were uncomfortable and scared that she ought not to be a burden by walking on her own. He saw the look she gave in all the confusion and yet she had discerned that they needed to get out before others would find them. They didn't know that the best way to help her is to let her be.

When they were in the safety of their headquarters, it was then that Fuyumi finally felt so relieved despite not really knowing what lies outside that reduced them to the underground. Reborn welcomed them, smiling at Fuyumi. She gave her greetings as well, and she didn't know how he responded but it was then that she felt her body so heavy, and her eyes could see nothing but the dark as black as Reborn's suit.

Hibari never felt that kind of adrenaline rush even in battle. He should have foreseen it. He should have known how stubborn she was. When she was falling, his instinct was to catch her. At first he grew worried that perhaps she was still conscious and would see this gesture as a sign that he saw her as weak. But then, he was relieved when he caught her on time. She didn't move after that. She was so warm, and perhaps the poison wasn't really neutralized.

The next thing he knew, he was rushing her to their infirmary. Kusakabe's offer of carrying her was simply ignored, and when he tried to offer again, Kyoya simply glared at him.

From then on, she was under the care of Bianchi.

* * *

Hibari mentored her when she recovered. He was smirking when she told him that she already started training with acupuncture needles, and knew where and when to use it against an enemy before she was transported ten years into the future. There would be less work for him. He handed to her a ring, a sort of family heirloom, too gaudy for her taste. "You need to use that to fight." He tossed three boxes to her, which she caught languidly. She stared at the violet boxes, painted with flowers of three poisonous plants she recognized. Before she could even ask, Kyoya called. "Fuyu, get your ring to light up."

Fuyumi wondered how her ring would light up. So in her confusion, she simply stared at Hibari. He raised his hand and showed her the violet ring he wore. A few seconds later, the ring lit up with violet flames flickering against his skin. She finally understood what he meant but she didn't know if she is capable. She remembered Dino telling Kyoya that the flame in the ring is an emerging weapon in the mafia world and the only way to light up is to get angry. She is not the kind to get angry. And just like when they were children, she looked up to Hibari for help when she couldn't understand anything. "I cannot. Dino-san said that I need to get angry in order to get the flames out."

Hibari wasn't really fit to be a mentor. He does not possess the patience Fuyu has, or Kusakabe's endurance. "Try thinking of your reason to fight. Why you insist on keeping up with me?" She was listening intently. "Close your eyes and think of your pride. Think of times when you are able to overcome your fears, think of those that you hold dear." She was calm as she took in the information she was given. "Your resolve will be manifested as a flame." Hibari supplied. He remembered the Cavallone boss and that stupid grin he wore when he said those things at him. It irritated him when he was led to believe such foolishness, which made Fuyu also point out how Dino could talk to him into making things he didn't want to.

Fuyumi could feel her veins channeling something in her finger. The warmth spread in her body. She heard Kyoya told her to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a violet flame nestled in her ring. She has the same attribute as Kyoya. "This is…"

Hibari yawned. "Practice your flame by trying to channel it to your weapons." He turned his back on her and left. It was time for his nap, anyway. She could do it. In some ways, both of them are alike. They are aloof as a cloud. And she had another characteristic that they share- she's also strong. If there's one anomaly about her having that attribute, it's how she has bound herself to him.

Three days later, he taught her how to use box weapons. Kyoya didn't know if she would be prepared for the destined time, but he knew that she was making more progress than the others, considering that she just arrived. Her box weapons are poisonous plants. The propagation attribute of the cloud ring is particularly helpful in the rate of dispersal of the plant until she could use it against the enemies.

She was becoming creative in her mode of attack against him, utilizing every part of the plant in possible ways until she could attack him. But, she was battling the Hibari of that time who is far more powerful than the one she had known. Had she been fighting another guardian, Kyoya knew she could have defeated them. Of course, he knew better than to overestimate her.

He knew he shouldn't have brought her into this mess, but it was essential that she'd be the first one to arrive than his past self. Sawada- the small animal of the future- was hesitant and argued with him about getting her involved. Kyoya stubbornly stood his ground that Fuyu should arrive in order to pacify his past self, as said past self is not very negotiating than he would be in the future. He smirked at the thought of how the younger him would probably be growing impatient once he finally realized that she had gone missing and he cannot find her.

Whether Fuyumi knows or not, she is an essential to his life, yet she couldn't understand it. So in an attempt to make her understand such, he allowed her to get close when he purposely fell into her trap.

Vines of ivies shackled his foot, and when she sprang up towards him, he opened his arms. Fuyu immediately retracted her weapon, thanking whatever force made her desist on throwing her needles towards him. She couldn't change her trajectory in mid-air, but then, it seemed that Kyoya wanted her to come to him. She thankfully controlled her landing, making sure not to land on Kyoya, but she was so close.

"Forgive me, Kyoya!" Fuyumi gasped out. "I didn't-" She was cut off when he pulled her closer in an embrace. She couldn't form any words as she was too flustered to even comprehend that she was being embraced by him.

Kyoya smirked when she grew stiff. Of course, she was caught off guard. He rarely showed emotion, but he wanted her to know just once. "Don't ever leave me, Fuyu." He simply said, earning a blush from Fuyu. It was selfish of him to ask such, he knew.

But she was essential, not really because he needed her just like how his family intended. She simply completes his every day, that even when she was as silent as the air around them, she was something he couldn't tolerate without.

* * *

When they returned to their own time, Fuyumi was relieved. Hibari seemed more relaxed when they went back. Something in that time made them a bit more… mature it seemed. His interactions with Sawada-kun and his friends- the Vongola- she corrected became less threatening and more cooperative. She wondered if he would be needing her once he took his destined path.

And she became doubtful when Suzuki Adelheid came. Fuyumi wasn't jealous of the girl because she might be someone Kyoya likes. In fact, said prefect is irritated with the arrival of another prefect claiming territory. It's just that, she knew Suzuki-san was far more powerful. That kind of strength is something that could match Kyoya's.

"Stop thinking like an herbivore." He wasn't blind, especially with the lingering look she gave Suzuki Adelheid. He didn't really understand women, but Tetsu had been bugging him about "Fuyu-san is envious" or something like that. He didn't understand what it also implied either. But she did have that longing look, like when they were in play school and she was staring at their annoying classmates in the slide. It irritated him at first, but then after some time, after battling said usurper, it bothered him how she looked so envious, so he had to at least say something.

Fuyumi smiled. She remembered the rare moment Kyoya actually embraced her and tell her what he felt. Perhaps, that was what she needed.

Kusakabe sighed again when Kyo-san proved to be stubborn. The black haired man was sending death threats every time his ever loyal subordinate would open his mouth to convince him that he should see Fuyu-san off. He took pity when Kyoya refused to acknowledge her decision to get further studies in Tokyo- not like she would go to a place that would need a plane to get there.

It was not even far. Kyo-san should support her. It was even the first time that she made up her mind on something without relying on said prefect.

"Kyo-san, she is still upset." Kusakabe reminded him. He couldn't forget the way Fuyu-san's mood was suddenly dampened when Kyo-san got angry at her when she accepted the university's offer. He could understand where Kyo-san was coming from too, but still. Their arguments- if they ever have one- isn't composed of shouting, or the very least exchange of heated word. One look from Kyo-san, and Fuyu-san's fears resurfaced. The prefect didn't say anything, he simply glared at her.

" _Since when have you been planning this?" Kyo-san asked, his hand holding his folded tonfa. Kusakabe understood that he was restraining himself from threatening her to stay. No one knew about the plan until that moment._

" _I haven't-" The glare Kyo-san gave her cut her off. It was the first time Fuyu-san turned away from his gaze to answer. "About six months ago." She softly said._

 _Perhaps the prefect was hurt-_

 _Ah, But Kyoya knows nothing about it. Most of the time, he was the one hurting people. Of course, he doesn't know the difference about being hurt physically and emotionally. And he was doing most of the emotional hurting to Fuyu-san._

 _Kyo-san turned his back at her and started to walk away. "Let's go, Tetsu. We have things to do." He stopped at the gate, and glanced at Fuyu-san who seemed so lost. She stood there, frozen, lips trembling as she resisted crying right there and then. It was so sudden after all. Kyo-san rushed immediately to the Shinohara household once he learned of the news – from Fuyu-san's sister. "I do not approve of this." He said finally, after what seemed minutes of staring her down._

 _And he left._

Kyoya knew that he was being unreasonable but for Fuyumi not to say anything to him about her plans was disappointing. The two of them, even in their college years still have the same bond, and the same routine. Of course, it broke during their classes as they took a different field of study but they spent their breaks together.

He leads, she follows.

He wondered since when did she stop following him and walked her own path. Surely, she would have told him. He tried to tell her countless times that he needed her as much as she needed him. She is an essential in his life. Of course, he would be damned if he really conveyed such in words. She's smart enough to understand his metaphors.

The thought of Fuyumi leaving him never crossed his mind, not even once.

* * *

Kusakabe already left him to see her off.

Kyoya might as well, but he wouldn't appear to her. He would simply see her off. It was what Kusakabe had been persistently telling him to do.

When he reached the train station, he remained hidden. She refused her family's offer to give her a ride, and instead took the bullet train when she discovered that he disapproved of the plan. Kusakabe was making up excuses for his failure to show up, but her eyes said otherwise. She knew he wouldn't come, and that made him angry at her all the more.

He remained hidden behind the crowd of students. He watched as she would subtly search the crowd for him. Even before she entered the train, she still took a longing glance at the crowd, hoping that he would show up.

"How foolish!" He muttered under his breath as he watched the train leave.

Life at the university was hard. It was harder when she decided to take a post-graduate study. She decided to be a physician. At first, it was because of her family's trade: pharmaceuticals. Her mother used to be a doctor then she became a businesswoman while her father continued practicing while he handled the affairs of their family in between.

The study itself takes a toll. One should read three or four chapters to be covered for the next meeting, and memorize them cover to cover as much as possible. At times, she found herself in a backlog. She was tired. She had endured four years, and only one year to go before she could graduate and go back. "Four years away from Kyoya too." She muttered. She finally decided to sit on the nearby bench. She just finished assisting the head surgeon. There were only four interns selected for assisting. The chosen ones are the top of the batch. She was so nervous and pressured that she read the material the whole night, and couldn't sleep. Possibilities of how she could mess up came in her head throughout the night. When they reached the operating room, she was a mess.

The surgeon said the operation would take hours depending on how strong the patient was. With only two hours' worth of sleep, she prayed hard that the surgery be done on the fourth hour. She was tired, and her vision was becoming blurry but she held the retractor hard to push open the tissue to give the surgeon better access. On the fifth hour, she just wished to get it over with. Ten minutes later, they could hear the incessant ringing of the straight line in the ECG. They tried to resuscitate the patient but alas he gave up.

She went out of the operating room and heaved a sigh of relief. Her co-interns were glad of the experience, the three of them sharing what they learned amongst themselves and lamented at the loss of the patient- their first patient. That was when she realized that she didn't deserve to be offered such privilege. She resisted the tears as she ran towards their lounge to grab her things and went out of the hospital. She didn't care if she still have her shift. She needed to get out.

How could she wish for someone's demise so eagerly because she was tried? How could she sigh in relief when she had witnessed death? How could she be reduced to this?

Remembering the events that morning made her relieve the dread. She struggled when she flew off to Tokyo. Perhaps, she was only good at following Kyoya. She shouldn't have dreamed big. She was still struggling. Bringing her knees closer to her chest, she learned her head against them and finally cried. She cried for their dead patient, cried how she wished the surgery to be over with at the expense of his own life, cried for leaving without even Kyoya's approval, cried for not being capable enough, and cried for being so ambitious and naïve.

* * *

Kyoya found her crying on a bench within the hospital compound. She looked thinner than before. Beside her were her things, completely a mess, just like how she was. He had been angry when she left. The immature part of him wanted her to stay, but he knew it was her chance not to be involved in mafia. He stayed behind her and wondered since when her senses gone dull.

She drew out a needle, eyes narrowing at it. She was contemplating, and in the heap of hopelessness and desperation- one Kyoya didn't like to see in her- she almost hit her critical point where she knew she would die instantly. But she desisted, and she was crying yet again. She raised the needle again, and before she could do another move-

"Herbivore." Kyoya let his presence known. She dropped the needle, and jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected him. "You became an herbivore." He was relieved when the offending object was finally away from her. He hadn't planned on revealing himself yet as he wanted to observe her first, but it seemed inevitable considering that she would take her life right then and there.

Fuyumi chuckled despite herself. "Yes, I think so too." There were tears flooding out again, and yet she smiled. "I think I am not worthy to walk behind you again." But she would if he let him, and she would even though he wouldn't.

Hibari's glare became more intense. He was growing impatient. "I can tolerate an herbivore trailing behind me." He closed the distance between them, and they were locked in a staring contest. And ever so slightly, his gaze softened. Hibird nestled himself comfortably on top of Kyoya's head. She reached out towards him, brushing away the strands of hair covering Kyoya's eyes. He inwardly groaned at how she even saw him first before herself.

She wanted to ask a lot of things, including whether or not he saw her desperation. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. He wouldn't be at the hospital compounds had he not have a scheduled event. Besides, though his suit looked impeccable, she knew something was wrong.

Or perhaps she was just remembering the Kyoya she knew.

He took Fuyumi's cellular phone and opened it. She raised a brow at the number of times she tried calling him but perhaps she simply hang up before the first ring could reach him. At least, she didn't change her number.

"Herbivore, although I do not tolerate absences." Fuyumi wondered how he knew of her schedule, but then again, it was Hibari Kyoya. "This time will be an exception." He placed her things inside her bag, and took her hand.

"I still have-" Fuyumi snatched her things from Kyoya. They were heavy and it would be very inconvenient.

"I talked with your professors." He simply said before he led her to his parked car.

Fuyumi found herself in an isolated beach. At the time of the year, no one would brave the surging waters and the freezing temperature. But it comforted her at the very least. Kyoya stayed by the dry part of the shore (but near enough to ensure she wouldn't have any plans on drowning herself) while she let the freezing waters numb her already cold feet. She folded her scrub pants up to her knees so it will stay dry. The ocean breeze made her chest lighter as compared to the heavy feeling crushing her down every waking moment for the past years.

Kyoya watched her, irritated that he had no inkling of her thoughts. He couldn't gauge her next moves- the consequence of being away from each other for a long time. And she was struggling. He removed his shoes and socks and joined her. "Fuyu." He snapped her out of whatever she was thinking. She stared at him and waited for him to speak. "I do not approve of what you were about to do a few moments back."

"I know." She sobbed, burying her face on her hands. "I know." Her muffled voice cracked. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her, his warm body keeping her away from the cold breeze. It felt so comfortable that she simply moved closer. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm so sorry."

"Do not do it ever again." He engulfed her in a tight embrace. He could bear being separated with her for a couple of years, but the thought of her gone permanently… he couldn't even imagine that kind of world.

* * *

Kyoya was finishing some papers when he checked the time. It had been three days since he visited her, a side trip he took after he finished a mission for the Vongola.

It had been three days and the call he had been expecting has not arrived yet. Tetsuya sensed his irritation, and offered some sort of explanation on her behalf. It irritated him more that his vice-captain knew more about her than he did.

When he had finished preparing for bed, he grew irritated at the lack of activity on his phone. He grudgingly dialed her number. On the third ring, she answered. "Herbivore." He greeted.

"Ah, Kyoya." She seemed to shift. "How are you?" Her voice sounded lighter than the last time, and he was relieved.

"Speak." He wanted to know every detail, wanted to know what had happened for the past four years that she had been away. He wanted to know how her day went. He wanted to be there when she felt like taking away her life, and hoped an incident as such wouldn't happen again.

And she understood him. After glancing at the time, inwardly thankful that it was a benign shift, she started telling him how her day went. She would pause to see if he had slept on her, but he would groan and order her to continue.

It was three months later when he stopped calling her herbivore and back to her first name.

And when she returned to Namimori, she was welcomed personally by Kyoya.

He led and she followed.


End file.
